


Autumnus

by angelboygabriel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autumn themes, F/F, German Folklore - Freeform, Halloween hijinks, M/M, Magic, The Black Forest, Wendigo!Hannibal - Freeform, aufhocker!will, butterfly familiars, monster meet-cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: A small chronicling of how Wilhelm, lord of Baden-baden, met a Lithuanian wendigo.





	Autumnus

**Author's Note:**

> Based off beatricenius on twitter’s wonderful Autumn-y headcanon! Thank you for letting me run with this!
> 
> This takes place in the real town of Baden-baden during an indeterminate time in the Medieval period in the German Black Forest. There’s loose allusions to the mythology of the show Grimm, but all you need to know about that if you haven’t watched is that “wesen” means monsters! You can check the end notes for a mini glossary of German terms and names used in the story.

 

The harvest moon rose high in the sky, turning the honorary smear of blood on the doorway a tarnished black that Wilhelm scowled at as he inspected it. Some newcomer to Will’s village had moved into the home, and he had every intent to make the human _very_ clear on the regular business of tributes and sacrifices that were to be made in order to stay on Will’s benevolent side.

 

Really, Wilhelm was getting quite impatient with excitement. Autumnus Day was always his favorite day of the year, what with all the sweets and human blood. Perhaps this new resident would prove to make a reliable subject.

 

Will closed his eyes and sensed the form of someone the occupant of the house had lost, allowing himself to shift seamlessly into it. He opened his eyes and glanced down at himself, his butterflies fluttering around his head as he took in the pale skin and nicely pressed Sunday best dress of a young girl. Wilhelm knocked on the door and it promptly opened to reveal a stonily handsome man in a loose tunic and breeches. He blinked hard and visibly tensed, but other than that gave no other indication of shock.

 

Will was impressed.

 

“Mischa?” the man questioned, and Will smiled sweetly up at him. He then seemed to notice all of Will’s butterflies dutifully floating around with their otherworldly glow and he near snarled, grabbing Will by the arm and quickly dragging him inside, slamming him against a wall. Will gasped and wrenched his grip off, tossing the human backwards as he reverted to his preferred form and stalked over to him.

 

“How _dare_ you.” he hissed as he exchanged their previous positions and pinned the man against a different wall, hand wrapping around his throat. He gave a choked, surprised laugh at Will, with his supernatural strength and butterflies, and broke his grip, shoving him to the ground.

 

Shadow seemed to drip down his skin as he assumed the tall, imposing figure of a full grown wendigo. His antlers arched up with wicked spikes and he stood over a gaping Will.

 

“Well, I must say it’s engaging to meet you. I am Hannibal. I take it you are the lord and aufhocker of this village?” he asked.

 

“My name is Wilhelm, and you’re in _my_ territory.” Will replied defiantly. “I was under the impression I would be visiting another human contributor, not a... wendigo.”

 

The wendigo, evidently incapable of emotion, merely stared as Will stood and dusted off his black cloaks, propping his hands onto his hips as he stood in front of this... encroacher.

 

“I have not been a man for a very long time.” Hannibal said placidly and Will huffed.

 

“Yeah, I take it. As I asked before, what are you doing here?” Will queried again.

 

“It seems to be a very sufficient hunting ground.” Hannibal finally answered and Will’s glare deepened.

 

“I will kill you if you presume to eat my villagers.” he said flatly, and Hannibal cocked his head at him, antlers going askew.

 

“Do you not too consume your villagers at times?” Hannibal asked, and Will had half a mind to kill this persistent, midnight nuisance on the very spot.

 

“Yes.” Will relented through gritted teeth, “although I reserve it as a special treat for myself on Autumnus Day in particular. I do not go about senselessly killing like your kind!” he cried.

 

Hannibal melted ceaselessly into his human- or rather, perhaps past life’s- form, and gave Will an utterly unreadable once over.

 

“Would you like me to leave your village?” he wondered, and Will felt mindlessly slighted for some unknown reason. The ghost of a smile pulled at Hannibal’s face. “You look rather affronted. Would you rather I stay?”

 

Will leveled an irritated glance at him and crossed his arms over his chest. “I suppose... if you could merely _not_ kill the whole of my population I will not have a problem. And please do not disturb my own goings on.” he replied.

 

Hannibal dipped his head respectfully. “As you wish, Wilhelm. However, I must say I find you incredibly intriguing.” Hannibal told him.

 

“Well, I don’t find you all that interesting.” Will snapped back petulantly, and his butterflies flapped their wings in upset. He felt a blush try to work up his neck.

 

“You will.” Hannibal assured him, and Wilhelm had the sinking feeling he was right.

 

* * *

 

Which, of course he was right. Will kind of hated the bastard.

 

They had ran into each other one night some days later, Hannibal returning with a fresh kill from a neighboring village while Will had visited with the one human family he vaguely liked. Hannibal offered him some of the meat and Will grudgingly accepted, staring hatefully at his inky form after he retreated, antlers melting into the fall darkness.

 

Will hadn’t realized at the time it was tribute.

 

And yes, Will hated Hannibal. He was very presumptuous and handsome. However, that didn’t stop him from endeavoring to at least be friendly with the wendigo, and so he found himself starting to visit his home quite regularly.

 

“Autumnus Day is approaching soon.”

 

Will was seated at Hannibal’s admittedly lavish dining room table, paying the wendigo something of a social visit after a rather terse exchange the day before with them and a rather unruly Drude.

 

“You’re not exempt from it, by the way.” he added, just because he felt like it.

 

Hannibal hummed as he set two dinner bowls in front of them and took his place across from Will.

 

“What shall this entail for me?” he asked, and Will took a deep inhale of the stew that’d been placed in front of him. It smelled heavenly.

 

“I take gifts of sweet things, and if you neglect or forget that, I eat one of your family members.” Will frowned and looked around. “Although you don’t seem to have anyone. I suppose if you don’t pay me tribute I’ll eat you instead.” Will murmured. Hannibal smirked as he took a spoonful of his stew.

 

“An exciting and formidable challenge that will be for you.” Hannibal quirked, and Will began to eat, moaning appreciatively at the flavors.

 

“If you cook like this, it’d be a shame to eat you when I could merely coerce you into cooking for me some more.” Will amended and Hannibal’s smirk widened.

 

“I doubt coercion will be necessary but I do welcome to see what you would try.”

 

Will cursed the blush that wanted to appear at his every visit with the wendigo.

 

He wound up staying around far longer than he wanted to admit as Hannibal got him talking. Will discovered he had moved to the Black Forest from Lituania, and had been turned into a wendigo some hundred years ago with the siege of a castle he lived at. He was an excellent cook and hunter, enjoyed the lute and harpsichord, and had a particularly good sense of smell. Hannibal in turn had learned that Will was an outlier in his species with his abundance of glowing butterfly familiars and lordship over a whole village. He’d been particularly interested in Will’s own hunting capabilities and the fact he was a loner much like Hannibal.

 

They had moved into Hannibal’s sitting area with pewter goblets of honeyed mead and after some time time of listening to Hannibal’s low, melodic voice tell him stories of his country, Will fell asleep for the first time in three years.

 

He awoke to Hannibal watching him rather bemusedly, and this time Will couldn’t fend off the horrible flush that crossed his face.

 

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry. I never sleep, I’m not sure what came over me.” Will stuttered, and Hannibal waved a hand at him.

 

“It is nothing. I had been quite unaware aufhocken could even succumb to sleep.”

 

“We- I usually only do it if I’m bored. I mean, if I’m comfortable. I’m not usually, lots of the Drude are obnoxious and trying to deal with them is just... ergh. They generally make my life hellish.”

 

“I haven’t seen any Drude apart from that one rather unpleasant one around your village.” Hannibal said neutrally and Will scowled at the memory of his fae nemeses.

 

“There’s a really quite charming and capable witch named Margot who lives in town with her wife and son. The Drude usually try to stay away from her to the point where they give up tormenting me. Except that fool Tier.” Will grumbled.

 

Hannibal steepled his fingers beneath his chin.

 

“Why don’t you kill him?”

 

“Territorial laws. If I kill a Drude without due cause I forfeit my rights to neutrality with all Drudes and I’d rather not have to kill _all_ those insufferable _nagetieren_.” Will spat.

 

“I would venture in saying you seem capable of handling them should they attack you.” he replied, and Will smiled, a dark twinkle in his eye. Hannibal could easily understand how Will was capable of striking fear into the hearts of humans, even with his seemingly benevolent good looks and elegant butterfly familiars.

 

Will drummed his fingers impassively against his knee.

 

“Most likely.” he said hesitantly.

 

“Would it be rude of me to kill him in your stead?”

 

“No, go ahead if you want Druidian wrath permanently staining your future.”

 

Hannibal raised his eyebrows at this. “It almost sounds as if you care for my wellbeing.” he teased and Will rolled his eyes.

 

“In that case, I retract my statement. Please, feel free to kill Tier. I won’t mourn your loss.”

 

“Heaven forbid we ever become friendly.” he shot back, and Will laughed delightedly, leaning back into the couch he was sat upon. Two of his butterflies settled into his hair and Hannibal watched, enraptured, as Will shook a finger at him.

 

“I make it my business not to become entangled with particularly dangerous and handsome Lithuanian wendigos.” he stated haughtily. A flash of embarrassment crossed Will’s face at his inadvertent confession, but the aufhocker did a remarkable job of playing it off.

 

Hannibal benevolently soared Will’s dignity and ignored his comment, instead choosing to change the direction of the conversation.

 

“This is terribly out of the blue, but could I ask if you have a true form?” he asked, and Will blinked, caught off guard.

 

“Well... yes.” he said almost surreptitiously.

 

“May I see it?” Hannibal requested patiently.

 

“That’s a little intimate, don’t you think?”

 

Even as he said this, Will clearly intended to do exactly as he was asked, and shut his eyes obligingly. Amongst wesen, the sharing of true forms was considered a special event best saved for territorial duels, families, and lovers. The light seemed to dim in the room and his butterflies glowed brighter as Will assumed his traditional form. Unusually ruby-colored blood appeared to drip down his face and neck into the now non corporeal black shroud of his cloak, and a peculiar golden scar slashed his cheek.

 

Altogether, he was singularly the most magnificent being Hannibal had ever seen.

 

Will’s eyes opened and he regarded him warily, eyes even bluer than his preferred human form. Hannibal stood and walked in front of him, looking down upon where Will was sat on his couch.

 

“You are beautiful.” Hannibal said reverently, and Will sucked in a hard breath as Hannibal lowered his head until they were even and promptly nestled his face against Will’s neck. He inhaled deeply and Will went tense.

 

“Did you just... smell me?” he demanded, and Hannibal straightened with a nod. Will cut a bizarre picture as a nightmarish man-ghoul looking entirely too innocently confused.

 

“I did.” Hannibal confirmed. He ran a significant finger along Will’s golden scar, and noted the way his breathing picked up and his scent piqued with interest.

 

Soon enough, Hannibal was sure young Wilhelm would come to discover certain things about Hannibal. In honesty, he eagerly awaited the day his secrets were exposed to the aufhocker.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell’s gotten into you _now?_ ” Will snapped as he held Tier at arm’s length with his scythe. Will didn’t often carry it around- the weapon made from the shaft of a hafermann’s staff and very distinctly marked Will as a supernatural Other. The drude ran a translucent talon across the blade currently laid across his throat and Will was glad he had impulsively grabbed it when leaving his home.

 

“Your very presence insults me.” Tier said smoothly, and grinned darkly at him. Will tipped the blade up to knock against his chin and Tier leaned back. “Even more than usual... you do so enjoy metaphorically spitting in mine face, do you not?” he said, and Will’s brow furrowed.

 

“I can see his mark... I can sense it. You have such _gall_.” Tier hissed.

 

“What are you going on about!” Will demanded, and Tier pointed an accusing finger at him.

 

“As if you don’t know! That horrid being... that twisted man-demon... that _wendigo_. He slaughtered so very many of humans and drude in Lithuania and now you allow him to reside in your town? Not only that, but you associate with him! It’s clear he falls under your protections, and he laid a claim over you. Do tell me, Wilhelm, what does an aufhocker have to do with a wendigo king?”

 

Will lowered his scythe and stood it next to him, blade curving over his head in the same manner as a reaper.

 

“Hannibal? He has treated me with all the respect and authority I deserve as wesen lord of Baden-baden! I see no reason I should not be accommodating to him, unlike you.” Will spat. “Besides, I doubt he has marked me.” he added.

 

Tier laughed high and sharp. “You are a fool. I cannot imagine possibly being in your position. Courted by a wendigo? I should think death preferable.”

 

“Hannibal is not courting me!”

 

“Yes, do repeat it until you believe it. But for me this is the last straw. It was never a pleasure to know you, but I refuse to stay in an area with the two of you. It simply will not do. I should hope never to see you again.”

 

Will was, quite simply, speechless. He gawked as Tier turned on his heel and melted into the night.

 

It had been near a week and some since Will’s unusual encounter with Hannibal, but he had been over to share in a hunt three days earlier. Will gave a put upon a sign as he summoned his butterfly familiars to him and began to walk the path to Hannibal’s home.

 

“Would you care to tell me why my apparent very presence scared off Tier?” Will snapped in lieu of a greeting when Hannibal opened the door. He merely smiled serenely and sidestepped to allow Will to stomp in.

 

“It would seem your authority is finally respected.” Hannibal said smugly as he shut the door behind them and trailed Will to the den where they both sat in opposing seats facing each other.

 

“Tier told me you marked me?” Will asked, and Hannibal dipped his head. “Why?”

 

“As I said before: you are quite the source of interest to me.” Hannibal answered. He leaned back in his chair and his pitch black antlers slowly appeared to arch over his head in elegant spindles of night. Will wasn’t sure whether it was intentional or not but found them really quite enticing for some unnameable reason.

 

“Tier also said you’re courting me.” Will blurted out, and at this Hannibal finally showed the faintest hints of surprise.

 

“Did he really? He is more observant than I’ve given him credit for.” he replied and Will’s face went florid with the implications as he quickly connected the dots from all their previous visits.

 

“Oh gods, you have haven’t you?! The dinners... the comments... the offer to _defend my dignity against unruly Drude_... I feel rather blind. Even the meat. Oh. That was a tribute wasn’t it?” Will deduced, and Hannibal inclined his head. Will buried his face in his hands.

 

“We’ve only known each other for but three weeks! Well, that does not bother me, but I do feel as if I’ve been incredibly rude.” Will complained and Hannibal chuckled.

 

“You have not been rude at all, I merely see something I desire to have and I pursue it. Besides, formal courting only begins after you accept me as a suitor.”

 

Will refused to meet his eyes and scrunched up on himself, the motion winding up being fruitless due to the endlessly misty nature of his black robes. His butterflies distributed themselves around the room, much to Hannibal’s amusement, and a particularly large one landed on the back of his palm. Hannibal delicately traced the edge of its wings.

 

Will shuddered and peeked out from between his fingers, seeming rather embarrassed. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” he asked after a pause.

 

“Perfectly.” Hannibal responded as the butterfly opened its wings for him. “I will be frank with you. If you would have me I should like to court you.” Hannibal told him and Will peered up before straightening all the way.

 

“If you impress me enough tomorrow I will _consider_ it.” Will said slowly, and Hannibal beamed.

 

“Excellent. Tomorrow is Autumnus Day, is it not? I shall certainly endeavor to meet your standards, then.” Hannibal mused, and stood. “In that case, I’m afraid I must be the rude one and excuse myself to start preparations if you don’t mind.”

 

“Oh, already?”

 

“Indeed. I have a very important prize to win.”

 

Will scoffed at that. “It would do you good to remember I am no prize, Hannibal. I am lord of this village and my own Self.” Will corrected and Hannibal dipped his head, reprimanded as his antlers slowly melted away and he stood fully human.

 

“Certainly. And what a formidable Self you are.” he commented and Will smirked.

 

“Thank you. I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

 

“That you will. Farewell, Wilhelm.”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“As you wish. Would you prefer His Highness Will-?”

 

“ _Goodnight_ , Hannibal!”

 

* * *

 

Autumnus Day rose crisp and sharp as Will made merry with his butterflies and some friendly woodwolves during the day until evening began to fall and the villagers prepared for his annual visit. Lanterns and sweets were laid carefully out on many a doorstep, and Will happily began to meander down the path. His butterflies helped illuminate with the falling sun’s rays, and Will eagerly collected the sweet things that had been set out for him.

 

He saw a few small, round faces, staring out at him in fear and wonder before parents sharply closed the blinds at the sight of his butterflies. He was feeling rather benevolent that night, so he even shifted into the form of one young boy’s dead grandmother and shooed him back to his house before something crueler than Will could eat him up.

 

The first house to neglect Will’s sweets was that of the Dolarhydes. He wasn’t particularly fond of the family, even though their changling son Francis was a generally harmless albeit unsociable teen. His mother and grandmother were unnecessarily callous and were nowhere near as likeable as Margot and Alana.

 

He sighed as he closed his eyes and assumed the form of Mrs. Dolarhyde’s dead husband. He approached the dark house, rolling his eyes at the feeble attempt to fool him. Will decided he would take the mother and leave Francis with his grandmother.

 

His knock echoed through the woods ominously, and Will heard the creak of wood floors as the door meekly slid partly open. The face of Francis Dolarhyde blanched as he saw the figure of his late father and he stumbled backwards with a choked gasp.

 

“What are you yelling about, boy!” Mrs. Dolarhyde demanded, and made to shake Francis by the collar before she saw Will and her jaw dropped.

 

“No.” she exhaled, and Will waited patiently as she shoved Francis in front of her. “Leave my house, demon!” she screamed, and Will gently turned a shaking Francis into a room behind him.

 

“Francis, please don’t look and ensure your grandmother stays out of the way.” Will called out calmly as he followed Mrs. Dolarhyde into the kitchen. Her screams were getting hysterical now, but Will didn’t bother checking if Francis had heeded him. He grabbed Mrs. Dolarhyde to his chest with only minimal effort and clamped a hand over her mouth.

 

“Shhh. You know well this punishment is due.” Will soothed as his other hand changed into a palmful of wicked talons. He rested one on her throat and she thrashed in his arms.

 

He slit her neck neatly and she sagged in his arms, death quick and painless. He slung her body over his shoulder and shifted back into his preferred form, uncaring of Francis’s shocked, horrified stare tracking the trail of blood that dripped down his back and hands, and stained his feet.

 

The rest of his house visits were fairly uneventful, Mrs. Dolarhyde’s body an annoying inconvenience weighing down his sack of sweets.

 

“Will!” Margot called cheerfully as she caught sight of his butterflies, and turned a blind eye to his ungainly baggage as he set it on their porch. Alana appeared by her side and waved as he approached, welcoming him inside.

 

“I made you candied apples this year.” Margot said as she bustled into the kitchen to gather his gifts, and handed a tray to him which Will gratefully accepted. Their son crept downstairs and hid behind Alana’s skirts to peek at him, eyes wide in childish wonder at Will’s unnaturally blue eyes and butterflies, as well as his night-like cloak. Alana ruffled his hair.

 

“They look delicious, Margot, thank you. I hope things are well for you two?” Will asked the wives and they both nodded.

 

“Ah, yes. The crops Margot charmed are prospering and Peter is doing quite well with his alphabet.” Alana said warmly, and Will smiled at the boy. He tucked himself further behind Alana and she chuckled. “He’s still a little shy around non humans, apart from his mother of course.” Alana said with a wink to Margot.

 

“Have you had any wesen visitors lately?” Will asked, curiosity piqued.

 

“Oh yes. One of my actually tolerable Drude acquaintances stopped by the other day to inform me of some... _interesting_ events about a certain wendigo.” Margot said, and gave a cheeky look to Will. “You’ve a potential mate, have you?” she inquired, and Will scowled.

 

“You’re lucky I like you and allow that comment.” he said grumpily and Margot laughed at him.

 

“Oh please. Are you going to see him tonight?” she questioned, and Will nodded.

 

“He has promised to impress me.” he said suggestively, and this time, all the adults laughed and Alana scooped Peter into her arms.

 

“Don’t let us keep you! Go visit your wendigo and _do_ come back and tell us the details!” Alana requested and Will beamed.

 

“Of course.” he promised, and waved his hand in a complicated motion. “May the gods bless this house.” he said with a respectful half bow. Margot and Alana waved him back off, and Will picked up his bags and made the final stretch of his journey to Hannibal’s home.

 

It seemed... different tonight, with melting candles set in an elegant path to the door and a small sugared strawberry lay on top of a card on the doorstep.

 

 _Please come in_ , it read.

 

Lilting music played from some unknown source as Will opened the door, a crackling fire warming the whole cabin as the intoxicating scent of chocolate and other sweets wafted through the air.

 

“Hannibal?” Will called out as he walked through the entryway and into the den. Two goblets of mead were set out and he smiled to himself.

 

Will rounded the corner to the kitchen and leaned against the doorway casually, watching as Hannibal busied himself around the kitchen. Three perfectly prepared plates of candies were set aside to be served and Will felt highly flattered at the amount of attention and blatant bribery he was about to be subject to.

 

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal greeted as hejuggled all three plates and breezed by Will to go set the table. Will followed obediently and took his usual seat as Hannibal dished the food out and presented it to him.

 

“Tonight I’ve prepared for you three special sweets. The first is cinnamon-blood-cherry chocolate made with the blood of one of my recent hunts. The second is a pumpkin soufflé with honey, nutmeg, and cream; and the third is a delicate candied orange stuffed with cloves and treated with sugarcane. I do hope you enjoy it.”

 

Will stared with amazement at the spread before and gave a tentative smile at Hannibal before taking a hesitant bite of the chocolate. His eyes widened as the dark, rich flavors exploded across his palate and he moaned in appreciation as he fell upon the offerings more eagerly.

 

“Hannibal, I... wow.” Will said after polishing off the chocolate and the pumpkin soufflé.

 

“Have I sufficiently impressed you?” Hannibal inquired with an indulgent smile. Will nodded as he bit into the sweet spiced orange. Hannibal elected to watch him with sharp eyes and Will finished up, and there was a long beat of silence where they both stared at each other before Hannibal stood and gestured to the den.

 

“Would you like to have some drinks?” Hannibal asked, and Will nodded as they stood up and proceeded to their usual pair of chairs in a comfortable routine. Hannibal relaxed into his wendigo form as he sat, and Will let himself openly admire his midnight colored form.

 

Will slipped into his own true form as he picked up the goblet of mead and his eyes widened at the magical taste.

 

“Elvenmead?” Will wondered as it sparkled down his throat. Hannibal was thoroughly unreadable as a wendigo but even so, gave a distinct sense of contentment and nodded minutely. Will leaned forwards to rest his elbows on his knees and fixed Hannibal with a shimmering smile as he willed his butterflies to settle around the room.

 

“I’ll admit... I’m impressed.” he confessed, and Hannibal reached out for Will slowly, giving him time to swat away the black claw that carefully traced his jaw. Will grabbed his wrist and held his hand in place to rest his face against it.

 

“I accept your courtship.” he said softly, and placed a kiss against Hannibal’s palm. This time, Hannibal truly did grin and shifted back into his human form.

 

“Come here.” he requested, and Will stood up to stand over him. Hannibal too stood to the lilting music, and delicately set his hands on Will’s waist, pressing the wisps of his robes down.

 

“I will not disappoint you.” Hannibal promised, and Will smirked as he set his own partially clawed fingers against the wendigo’s chest.

 

“I certainly hope not, or else I’ll eat you like I promised.” Will shot at him, and Hannibal leaned down to brush his lips against Will’s ear.

 

“I _do_ hope you’ll try.” Hannibal said, and Will smiled at the kiss that landed below his jaw.

 

“Mmm, blow out the candles and I will.” he replied in a low murmur. Hannibal obliged and waved his hand, the room suddenly flushed black with twilight as two monsters embraced.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aufhocker- a shapeshifter known for enacting lessons and tearing out the throats of humans  
> Drude- malevolent night spirit similar to a dark fairy  
> hafermann- a grain demon that steals children  
> nagetiere- “rat”  
> wendigo- A demon like creature that was once human, changed into a supernatural being by the consumption of human flesh  
> wesen- monsters


End file.
